


Drinking First

by Telaryn



Series: The Tale of Eliot Spencer and Ellen Harvelle [9]
Category: Leverage/SPN
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, Bad Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Hangover, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot ends up on the wrong side of Ash's "special brew" and Ellen's temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=angst_bingo)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=angst_bingo)**angst_bingo** 's Round 3, for the prompt "bad sex".

The worst part of it was that Ellen didn't know who she was more pissed off at – Ash for making the shit in the first place, Eliot for being stupid enough to drink it...

...or herself for not making him sleep on the couch when he'd stumbled home at nearly dawn looking for sex. She hadn't even managed to find the good sense to tell him 'no' or push him off her; like some idiot, love-struck teenager, she'd allowed his fumbling attempts at fucking to proceed until they were both thoroughly frustrated. Eliot had mercifully passed out shortly after realizing there was no way his body was going to deliver on the promises his lips kept trying to make.

And Ellen had lain awake for the better part of an hour contemplating every level of payback at her disposal.

Finally, just as the sun was starting to lighten the interior of her kitchen, she grabbed her robe and went to use Jo's shower. She desperately needed to get the wrongness of the previous few hours off her, and she needed to wash away any awareness she could that the wrongness was attached to the man in her bed.

 _You're getting soft._ The voice in her head was an accusation. Eliot Spencer wasn't a casual fling. He hadn't been for a long time, and Ellen knew she was getting careless about letting him get away with things she didn't typically take from anybody.

“He's young.” Cranking the water as hot as she could stand it, Ellen stripped off her nightshirt and stepped under the spray. No one had thought to warn him about Ash's special brew – which, she realized, was the main reason she was trying so hard to forgive him. _It's not the only reason, though,_ she was forced to admit.

Which was why she was going to have to lay down some rules for both of them – and quick.

Still feeling spiteful and more than a little bitter, Ellen stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, then took her time toweling off and wrapping up in her robe. Her intent was to finish out her night in Jo's bed – the last thing she wanted was to lie down next to Eliot when he was in this state.

Unfortunately the universe had other ideas about her getting back to something resembling a restful night's sleep. Eliot was sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped up in the comforter from her bed. “I have a feeling I owe you a really big apology,” he said. His eyes still reflected the pain he had to be feeling in his head, but he was finally able to focus on her. Considering how close Ash's special brew had come to putting grown men in the hospital, it was a serious improvement on things as far as Ellen was concerned.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against Jo's dresser. “How much do you remember?”

Eliot sighed, obviously disgusted with himself. “Surprisingly little. Based on your expression though, I'm guessing that's probably a blessing.”

“What the hell made you think drinking out of Ash's flask was a good idea?” She'd intended to remain calm and rational, but the question had been begging for an answer ever since she'd put two and two together and come up with the reason for Eliot's condition.

He reacted as if the question had come entirely out of the blue. _For him, it probably did,_ she thought ruefully. “I have a very high tolerance,” he said defensively.

Ellen snorted with laughter. “Not for that.”

Grimacing, Eliot nodded. “Apparently not. What else did I do?” When she didn't answer immediately he sighed. “I have flashes of trying to have sex with someone, Ellen. I think it was you, but if I fell on some unwitting woman, I'd like to know.”

“You did fall on an unwitting woman,” Ellen countered. “Lucky for both of us, it was me.”

He flinched, but otherwise Ellen couldn't discern any sort of reaction. _He heals quick,_ she thought She could sense his emotional walls going back up, fitting together so neatly it made her heart hurt. “What now?” he asked finally, looking up at her again.

She sighed. “Now I'm going to catch a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep. “While I do, I’d like you to strip our bed and boil those sheets – I can smell Ash's crap all over them.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “When I wake up, you're going to present me with the best breakfast in bed you can possibly manage, and we'll talk about a new set of rules to cover situations like this.”

He nodded. “Starting with never taking anything Ash offers me ever again.”

“Good plan,” Ellen agreed, nodding. “Leave Ash and his shit to the tourists.”

He’d reached the door at the same time she pulled back the sheets on Jo’s bed. “We okay?” he asked.

The question hung in the stillness between them. Ellen struggled with the tangle of her own emotions, finally managing to look at him without falling apart. “Couples argue, Eliot. It’s not the end of the world.”

“I am sorry, Ellen,” he said - apologizing at last. The look on his face was so sincere, she almost called him back.

Instead she simply said, “I know.”


End file.
